


Pants Matter

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [22]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Shawn Spencer, F/M, Office Sex, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Shawn drops Riona off some lunch and doesn't realize what he's getting himself into with his outfit.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 4





	Pants Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kind of Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger". Shawn's Indiana Jones outfit did things to me.

Riona was working on paperwork when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Shawn holding a bag of Panera for her, and she was giddy and warm for exactly 0.3 seconds before she took in what he was wearing, and her libido took over. The fedora, the satchel, the coat, the _khakis_. He was Indiana Jones come to life.

Riona could see the moment that her change clicked in his head, as he set the food down on the nearest surface and was at least prepared when she pounced and shoved him into the nearest wall. His fedora fell off, but that was the least of their concerns.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

Riona claimed his lips and whined at the fact that he had a t-shirt under his button-up, so unbuttoning his shirt would not get her access to his chest. But he turned them around, and he shoved her skirt up her hips. She could feel his erection straining against his pants, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his hips so she could grind into him.

He groaned against her mouth, and Riona whimpered when he slipped a finger inside her.

“How the hell are you this wet already?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” she replied. “Please, Shawn.”

He undid his pants, and he slid inside her, but he kissed her at the same time, swallowing her moans. She knew it was for the best; she was loud, and even in the basement, there was the small chance that someone would hear.

When he pulled back from her lips to breathe, she burrowed her face against his shoulder, and she bit into his jacket to keep from screaming his name. He growled, and he got his thumb inside her, finding her clit better than his cock could, and she bit harder as he started strumming the bundle of nerves. Even biting into Shawn didn’t stop the moans and whimpers from spilling out; it just muffled them. She could tell she was about to lose it, and she kissed him hard, wrapping her legs just that much tighter around his hips. He grinned when she coiled tight and came, and he slowed the movement of his thumb to help ease her back down to Earth as he came inside her.

They were both panting, leaning heavily into the wall. He stayed inside her for a few moments before pulling back and buttoning his pants back up. He pulled her skirt down, and he kissed her softly.

“What is with you when I don’t wear jeans? First the suit, then the tux, and now this.”

Riona giggled. “It’s not really about you not wearing _jeans_. You make jeans look amazing. It’s just that seeing you in something I don’t normally see gets me going like nothing else. And, well, Indiana Jones is an archaeologist. Had a bit of a crush on him growing up.”

“Yeah, me, too,” he agreed. “Don’t forget about your food.” He kissed her again. “I gotta meet up with Gus.”

“Okay,” she said. “See you tonight?”

“For sure. Maybe tonight, I’ll pull out the whip.” He winked at her.

Riona flushed as another pulse of wetness hit her core. "Don't forget your hat, Dr. Jones."

He scooped it off the floor, put it on, and winked at her as he left. Riona knew that she was going to get absolutely nothing done the rest of the day, so she decided that all her extra hours she worked could go towards a half day, and she'd spend the rest of the day with her vibrator and imagination.


End file.
